Suana Dragand
| mentioned= | lastappeared= | living=tgs }} Suana Dragand is an Aes Sedai, a former Sitter and the current head of the Yellow Ajah. Suana Dragand, First Weaver of the Yellow Ajah to Egwene . Appearance She has a round face and a big square chin. She is lanky and very skinny. She has an unyielding demeanor . Strength and Abilities In the "Wheel of Time Companion" the level of strength of Suana is classified only as 22(10) which is a quite low rank for a former Sitter and an Ajah Head. But her high position among the Aes Sedai is explained as such: Despite the fact that she was not among the strongest sisters, she was considered in the first rank in the Talent of Healing. Her abilities were so great that no sister, not even those much stronger than she, could do better, with the possible exception of Samitsu. She was also politically well connected and very knowledgeable - a woman with a will who could get things done. Her strength could be barely enough to open a suitable gateway for Travel. History Suana is a sister of Shienaran origin and is 216 years old. Born in 784 NE, she went to the Tower in 798 NE. After sixteen years as Novice and twelve as Accepted, she was raised to the shawl in 826 NE. She was a Sitter for more than thirty years between 919 and 952 NE, before stepping down from that position . She was made Ajah Head in 947 NE and she was still in the position of First Weaver of the Yellow Ajah in the White Tower during the 999 NE Schism . Her rooms look like a garden, with mirrors positioned to reflect light within the room. It is full of aromatic herbs pots, even little trees in vases. Also the internal balcony is like a greenhouse. Egwene thinks that Nynaeve would be pleased to see a Yellow working with herbs . Suana is one of a few characters who are definitely identified early as not Darkfriends, because Alviarin Freidhen has stated that Galina Casban was the only Ajah Head to be a member of the Black Ajah . Activities The Schism During the White Tower Schism, Suana and five other Ajah Heads were caught by surprise by the coup that deposed Siuan Sanche from the Amyrlin Seat and elected Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan in her place. Despite this complicated situation they remained in the White Tower , apparently loyal to the new Amyrlin, thinking to take advantage from the events and also to find a way to restore unity . After the departure of Magla Daronos from the Tower, Suana replaced her as Sitter by resuming her previously held position in the Hall . This is an extreme oddity among Aes Sedai; generally one does not return to the Hall after a departure, thus causing suspect. After the Rebel Aes Sedai started successfully the siege around Tar Valon, Suana, along other Sitters, showed strong feelings about beginning negotiations with the rebels and later Elaida granted to them to arrange meetings with rebel emissaries . When Egwene was captured by the loyalists and reduced again to the rank of a Novice, Suana obtained a meeting with her, with the excuse to teach Egwene, as a means to know her better. While teaching Egwene some Healing weaves, Suan was impressed by the effort of the young woman to restore the unity of the Tower. She even offered Egwene to join the Yellow Ajah. Egwene tried to get Suana to begin being seen in public with other Sitters of different Ajahs, in an attempt to regrow trust among the different Ajahs . Reunification It is revealed that Suana and the rest of the Ajah Heads (excluded Red and Blue) are behind the Too Young Sitters conspiracy. Unfortunately their plan didn't work and they are forced to throw their support behind a new Amyrlin after Elaida is captured by the Seanchan. After a discussion they all agree to raise Egwene as the new Amyrlin Seat . As a Sitter in the Hall Suana raises Egwene to the Amyrlin Seat. Suana is smiling openly when Egwene enters the Hall and she is also one of the three Sitters, along with Yukiri and Seaine, who pledges for Egwene . Following re-unification, Suana steps down as Yellow Sitter to leave her chair to one among Magla or Romanda (the other chair being left by the fugitive Sedore revealed as Black Sitter), but she probably maintained the place as Ajah head, as before the schism. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Best healers Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai